Black Wings
by DarkAngel512
Summary: Max has been gone for 3 years. The School has changed her into a cold killing mutant assassin. Her new assignement.. kill the flock the people she once held so close and now doesn't even remember. FAX! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride!

Here's the first chapter of Black Wings!

**Chapter 1:**

Her cold eyes surveyed the city from her perch, on the tallest skyscraper in New York City. The city was alive with lights and people, all unaware of the girl that stood above them.

"Black Wings, your target is in an alley off of 35th street." A voice came through the device in the girl's ear. She smirked and unfurled her black wings and took off gliding high above the city.

She landed gracefully in a dark alley, where a man stood, alone. As the man looked up and took her in, her black wings still spreading they're fifteen feet span, his eyes widened in fear. "What the hell!?" he screamed.

The girl took a gun out and pointed it at him, and fired. The man fell to the ground, dead. She turned away.

"Mission complete."

"FAAAANG!" Nudge whined, "Can't we stop and eat! I'm hungry!"

"Yeah, Fang! I'm hungry!" Gazzy joined in.

Fang didn't respond, surveying below until he spotted a Scholoktzy's (Love that place! Not sure how you spell it…) "Fine, we'll eat there," he pointed.

After they had pretty much ordered everything on the menu, they sat down to eat. Everything was silent at the table as everyone went into eating mode, shoving as much food into their mouth at one time as mutantly possible.(get it mutantly possible instead of humanly possible….nvm)

"Fang," Angel whispered quietly, staring out the window.

"Yeah?" Fang asked shoving the rest of his turkey club into his mouth.

"Are we ever gonna see Max again?" she asked quietly.

Fang was silent. "I don't know, Angel." He replied.

Iggy yawned, "I sure hope so, cause Fang sucks at being a mom!"

Fang shot Iggy a glare, but Iggy couldn't see it but seemed to sense it and just grinned at Fang.

"But Angel, don't get your hopes up, it's been three years. God knows what they've done to her." Iggy said sadly staring off into space. Everyone was silent, missing the girl who had once held them together and gave up everything to save them.

Yeah so that's the first chapter of Black Wings. What'd you guys think?


	2. New Mission

Yeah I know it's been a long time since I updated and I'm REALLY SORRY!! School started back up and well… you know how that is. Here's chapter 2 of Black Wings! Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride! Wish I did I'd be stinking rich!

The florescent lights reflected off the white walls, made her squint. Jeb lead the way through the twisting, winding hallways of the School, three Erasers followed behind. Jeb stopped in front of a closed door and swiped a card key, the door opened with a _whoosh. _Four whitecoats sat around a computer and Anne stood above them pointing at something on the screen.

She turned when they entered, "Max! How are you!" she asked flashing a huge fake smile.

Max just looked at her.

"You have a new mission," one of the whitecoats informed her, pointing at the screen.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 (i'm gonna use this cause the stupid computer won't upload the lines i put in the story!!!! UGH! Stupid computer!)

Now in Max first POV

There were five pictures on the computer screen. Just by looking at the pictures I could tell that they were human-avains, like me. I felt something like a sharp pain in my chest, but then it was gone.

"These are human-avains just like you," Jeb informed me. He told me the names as he pointed to the pictures. "Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel."

"We need you to kill them." Anne said flatly.

Suddenly I had a flash…..

"_Max come on!" Nudge shouted._

"_Look at her she's all zoned out!" Gazzy yelled. Iggy and him laughed. _

"_Shut up! Unless you want me to kick your butt!!" Max shouted at them and started running toward them. _

"_Uh-oh we better run!" Iggy laughed and Gazzy and him took off with Max right after them._

"Max?!" I heard my name being called. Looking around I saw Jeb looking at me with concern.

"I'm fine." I told him curtly. "So, you want me to kill them."

"Yes, but there's something you need to know…" Jeb looked uncomtrable.

"What?" I asked impatiently.

"They will think you are someone else, another Max who was also a human-avain, like you. She's dead, but you two look exactly identical." Anne told me, staring at me with intensity.

'_There are two of me?' _I wondered. _'How can that be?'_

"Do not be confused Max, you and the other Max are nothing alike." Jeb said, as if he knew what I was thinking.

"Fine. Consider the mission complete." I replied, turning to leave.

"Max, we don't want you to kill them. We want to experiment on them. Bring them alive." Anne called out to me.

I just nodded.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Fang looked back, he could see everyone was tired; they weren't used to using their wings this much. Back in New York they really couldn't fly very much or else someone might find out about their secret.

"I know we always dedicate one month in the summer to travel around the country searching for Max, but it's been three years." Iggy said in a low voice, flying up beside Fang. "If she wasn't dead and wanted to be found, we would've already found her."

"You don't know that." Fang whispered back.

Iggy just looked away, flying slower, falling behind Fang.

"Fang," Angel called in a quiet voice.

"Yeah?" Fang looked back at the 9 year old.

"I feel something, someone's coming." Angel replied. Her eyes were memorized, staring into the distance, as if she could see something nobody else could.

'_She probably can._' Fang thought to himself.

A dark cloud appeared on the horizon, a cloud of Erasers.

"Everyone get into positions!" Fang yelled, looking back at the flock to make sure

everyone followed the instructions.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I watched from a distance, cloaked by invisibility. Just another handy skill the whitecoats gave me to help me in my missions.

The targets moved well and seemed experienced in dealing with attacks. I watched as the boy in the front with dark hair who looked about my age handled three Erasers at once with little difficulty. I recognized him as Fang._'Strong'_ I thought approvingly. Somehow this all felt familiar, being around the flock. They didn't seem like strangers. I just shook off the feeling.

The little girl, Angel was scary in her way to control others minds. She made ten Erasers plummet towards the ground with one command. It made me want to shiver, but I had seen worse.

The others held their ground, Iggy and Gazzy fending off Erasers with their notorious bombs, which I had been warned about. Nudge was talented in combat and could beat the crap out them without any special talents helping her out.

I flew towards them silently, calculating what my move should be.

"_Use their emotion when they first see you to your advantage." _Jeb's words rung in my ears.

The flock put up a good fight, but they couldn't hold out against the two hundred Eraser army that was sent to aid me.

"Land and I'll make my appearance." I ordered into my headpiece. I saw the head Eraser nod in my direction and start shouting orders to land.

On the ground the flock was held tight by two Erasers each, Fang was special and got three.

I uncloaked my invisibility, behind a tree and stepped out into the sunlight and the exposure, allowing the flock to see me.

Their eyes widened in shock. "Max!" Nudge screamed.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

So what'd you guys think? Was the thing about searching one month each year for Max stupid? I wasn't really sure, but I wanted them to have a home to set up my story a certain way. I can change it though if you guys want. I'll take a vote.

REVIEW!!


	3. The Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride!

"Max!" Nudge screamed

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_A twig snapped. My head shot up and I saw Erasers surrounding the camp._

"_U and A!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, waking the flock. They were on their feet within seconds. _

_I could see their fear as the number of Erasers surrounding the camp kept steadily increasing until there were about 150 of them. _

"_Hello Max," Jeb stepped out the shadows, Ari followed. _

"_Jeb." I acknowledged him angrily. "What's this? If you wanted us to come back so much, all you had to do was ask." I said sarcastically. _

_Jeb just looked sadly at me. "Look around you, Maximum. What do you see?"_

_I looked around, "Strange wolf-looking creatures rudely intruding while I'm trying to sleep." I replied._

"_No, you see 150 Erasers ready to kill your flock on a command from me." Jeb said, nodding toward the Erasers, who grinned in anticipation. _

"_So, are you gonna kill us, Jeb?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest. 'If he was going to kill us he would've already done so.' I thought to myself. 'So what does he want?' I wondered._

"_No, Maximum. __**They**__ will die."_

_My eyes widened in understanding. He was going to kill my flock. Rage flowed through my veins. 'I won't let him touch them!' I thought furiously. _

"_You can save them," Jeb spoke abruptly. _

_I looked up at him. _

"_You can come with us. You do that and we will spare your flock."_

_I heard the flock gasp. "NO!" Nudge screamed. _

_Out of the corner of my eye I saw Gazzy shaking his head furiously. _

'_NO! NO! NO! NO, MAX!' Angel cried into my head. _

"_I come back to the School with you, and you leave the flock alone forever." I asked in a low voice. _

"_NO!" Nudge, Gazzy and Angel came running towards me, but Erasers intercepted them and grabbed them pinning their arms behind their backs. They fought but it was useless. _

_Fang threw punches and dodged attacks but he couldn't beat an army. And neither could Iggy_

_I just looked at them, sadly. My family. They were held by Erasers, facing their death, but still, they wouldn't let me go. _

_One single tear slid down my cheek. _

"_I'll go with you." _

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sorry for such a short chapter! I'll update soon! REVIEW!


	4. Old Faces

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride

I know it's been a while! I'm sorry!!!

**Old Faces **

Their eyes widened. "Max!" Nudge screamed.

**Fang POV:**

Max stood before us. Her blonde hair cascaded down to the middle of her back. Her blue eyes which had been filled with warmth and laughter were now ice cold and her face was emotionless. She was wearing a black spaghetti shirt showing off her tan and black leather boots.

'_Max. Is that really you? Oh god….' _Fang thought staring at her.

She gave us a cold smile.

"Max?" Angel whispered, looking at her in wonderment.

**Max POV:**

They all stared at me in shock. The youngest, Angel was staring at me in wonderment. I could feel her trying to get into my mind. _'Uh-uh,'_ I smirked. I kept my mind shield up at all times.

I saw her look confused, and then sad.

"Max!" Gazzy launched himself at me but I sidestepped him and he fell to the ground. He looked up at me with confusion.

"Sorry…" I trailed off.

"_Don't let them know you aren't the Max they think you are. It will make your mission easier. They will come with you willing. Remember, to them you are their dead sister."_

"What's going on Max?" I heard a low voice ask me. I glanced up at the dark boy, now standing next to Gazzy.

'_Fang.' _ A pain shot threw me at his name. _'What's wrong with me?'_ I wondered.

"_Your cover story is, the School kidnapped you and you escaped and want to be with them again. Get them to come with you."_ I heard Jebs voice in my mind.

"The School kidnapped me. It's been awful." I said in a low voice, the flock came in a tight circle around me, all listening to me with intensity.

"I got out by agreeing helping them capture you. But when the Erasers aren't looking we'll escape." I told them plan, watching as they believed every word. I could see them thinking of escape strategies in their heads. _'Wow. Jeb was right.'_ I thought, amused.

"OK," the blind one, Iggy, stepped up. "Let's blow this joint!"

That obviously had some significance to them because they all grinned and looked at me expectantly.

"Ummm…" I racked my brain, before saying. "We can't leave yet. They expect us to try to escape. We have to wait till their guard is down."

They nodded. We all stood there silently. The flock just stared at me, as if wondering if I was an illusion. _'I guess I kind of am,'_ I thought, staring off into the distance.

"Max?" I heard a quiet voice ask. I glanced over and saw Fang coming closer to me. I had to fight down the instinct to back up.

"Yeah?" I turned. I tried to look concerned or happy. But it was hard. I had been trained not to show emotions.

**Fang POV**

"Max?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah?" she turned slowly to meet my eyes. I could see the forced concern on her face. She was different. Was this Max?

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yeah I know it's really short but I'm not sure what I want to happen next. And I've thinking for a couple of days so I figured I'd post this and ask what you guys thought. REVIEW!


End file.
